1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a driving circuit and a driving method using the same, and more particularly, to a driving circuit and a driving method using the same, capable of performing different overdriving according to a temperature flag.
2. Related Art
In order to improve a data storage characteristic in the course of storing data in a memory, a scheme of overdriving a voltage to be provided to a sense amplifier coupled with the bit line pair of a memory cell is utilized.
In the case of performing an overdriving operation, data retention/write characteristics may be improved. However, if the overdriving operation is performed in all operation circumstances despite that a characteristic difference is not substantial when compared to the case of not performing overdriving, unnecessary power consumption may be caused. In particular, under a current situation in which the low power consumption characteristic of a memory is required, it is regarded as an important issue to reduce power consumption.